Fighting Terror
by The Type A Project
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is in London for a meeting. He will not be prepared for what will happen with him and England. Especially involving Terrorrism and the war on it.  Warnings : Fem! England, OOC France,  and Drunk England in the later chapters.


**So, I got bored and thought this up. It talks about fighting terrorism and all that. Except, the main event in this story never happened…I think.**

**I guess you could say this is dedicated to all the people who gave their lives during terrorist attacks, and all the families who suffered that. I had a cousin in the Government building in Norway when the bomb went off. I know what it feels like. **

**I'm not Norwegian, but my cousin wasn't either. she was French, and they needed her there to translate for this French person. Luckily, she's still alive, but some of her friends died.**

**Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>America Loved trips to London. For one, it was a way to get out of the White House, and for two, he got to annoy England to no end.<p>

He walked next to his president, who was talking to the newly wed Princess Kate, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking for England. She had to be around here somewhere, and he knew she was never late.

"Hey, anyone seen Alice?" he asked, as loudly as possible.

"I thought I saw her racing up the steps earlier, something about not wanting to be late. she worries to much." Pipa, Kate's sister, said.

"Don't worry. Alfred, she'll be at the meeting." The president whispered.

"Okay." But Alfred didn't want to wait. He lacked patience.

* * *

><p>After their meeting, Alice shuffled to get all her papers together. "Well, I will discuss this with the Royal Guard at once."<p>

The Prime Miniter frowned, " No, young lady. You will go with Mr. Jones and show him around London."

Alice fought, "But, hes already been here twice! He should be able to navigate around basically."

The President winked over at Alfred, and he winked back. He knew what was going on. The Queen was trying to get England to take a break from work.

"Yeah, of course I do, Big Ben is the Ferris Wheel, Right?" Alfred announced.

Alice face-palmed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>So, now they were walking around London, talking.<p>

It was fun, Alfred had insisted on Ice Cream, and Alice went and got them it. Except, Alice had one scoop, Alfred had six.

"You're a pig."

"Hey, with a metabolism like mine, I got to eat like this to keep from dropping dead." Alfred retorted. "And, c'mon, it's not like eating just one more scoop of this would kill you."

It was then that Alice's phone rang.

She answered. "Hello?" her face fell. "No. No. You cant! You wouldn't !" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "No! I simply wont allow it! Try me!" her face went to a brave determined look.

Alfred looked up, what seemed like a million planes flew overhead.

Sirens began going off, and people began racing around. He got shuffled away from Alice in the process.

* * *

><p>It was two hours later, and the bombs were still going off. He hoped Alice was okay. She would know what to do, right?<p>

He tried to think of the positives. She was going to be fine. She was safe, probably with the Queen or the Prime Minister.

But his mind went to the negatives quickly. What country did this? Who would do this? Why? Would they hurt Alice deliberately? Would they kill her? Assault her? Heck, Knowing some of the Middle Eastern Countries, they might even RAPE her!

* * *

><p>Another hour passed, and they were all released from the Bomb Shelter. He went racing for her, and looked everywhere. The only structure still standing was Big Ben. He thought it was a good place to start.<p>

He didn't stop running, and saw a girl come out of the clock tower entrance. She was covered from head to toe in blood, and she was dragging a cleaver. Her blonde hair was a mess, and he could see through blood laden lashes the tired green eyes of his ally.

"Alice?"

"Al…"She dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Fail story is Fail. I got bored, and this is why my parents never let me get bored.<strong>

**No Alice is not dead.**

**If you like it, Review. It will get a lot more comical as the story progresses.**


End file.
